Class Half Blood
by Cee Ichor
Summary: Chiron was broke. He took a job teaching kindergarteners with a salary that was unbelievable. Easy money, right? Wrong! Join Class HB, the kindergarten classroom with all of your favorite characters. Watch them in their various shenanigans and antics as they drive Teacher Chiron to insanity! Oh, fun! (Cover by boaillustration)
1. First Day

**A/N: Here are a few things I'd like to say before you read this.**

 **First, this is an AU, so some things aren't going to go with canon lore. The students are all still demigods but Chiron is just a mortal teacher who got the unfortunate job of teaching the little devils.**

 **Second, a big thank you to Hugs6! Check out the fanfic they made "Why preschool teachers go insane". It's where I drew inspiration for this fanfic. Also check out the "Hamiltots" fanfic by Batmam. I also got some ideas from there.**

 **Third, I obviously do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series. Unfortunately.**

Chiron was watching the morning news and sipping his coffee. He thought about all of the things that could go wrong that day.

 _What if they cause a fire?_

 _What if they flood the classroom?_

 _What if they flood the classroom with fire?_

He shaked the thoughts out of his head. They were kindergarteners. How bad could they be? Then again, the school board did warn him that this was no ordinary school. Something about kids with powers. Who cares? He needed money, and the pay was amazing.

"Mr. Chiron, we need you to be 100% sure that you are willing to accept this job. These are no ordinary kids. They'll cause a lot more trouble than you might think. We've had five teachers who have managed class HB quit in the past two weeks." The principal wanted to confirm with this new teacher. He has had enough lawsuits from the previous ones.

Chiron gave a warm smile. "I'm sure it will be fine, sir. I'm great with kids. I have a lot of patience. I'm sure I'll be able to handle them."

The principal still did not look convinced. "You don't understand. These are kids with powers. They're—"

Chiron cut him off with a small laugh. Powers? Frankly, he just thought that this guy was trying to scare him away.

"With all due respect sir, but you might be over exaggerating these kids. I'm taking this job." He finalized.

The Principal sighed, then nodded. "Alright, alright." He took out a piece of paper which looked to be a contract, and a pen. "Please sign here, here, and here." The head of the school made sure to include _The school is not liable for any mental damage and/or mental trauma caused by the students_ in the contract after that last fiasco.

Chiron signed the papers without a second look. He handed them to the principal. "Pleasure doing business, sir. I must be going." He shook the man's hand and wheeled himself out of the office.

Chiron finished his coffee and turned the television off. He was ready for anything this class would potentially throw at him. He had his lesson planner full of discussions for the whole year. He had managed middle and high school before. He could definitely handle kindergarten.

He wheeled himself out of his house. The school was only five minutes away so he decided to use the sidewalk.

He got inside and stopped by the door of class HB. He took a deep breath and went inside.

He was stopped at the doorway by a little blonde girl with grey eyes. She was smiling at the teacher.

"Good morning sir. I am Annabeth Chase. It is a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to spending the year learning and listening attentively to your teachings. I do apologize about my unruly classmates though. Please, come in."

Chiron could not believe it. This little girl was more advanced in grammar than some middle school students he taught. He smiled at her and wheeled inside, Annabeth to the left of his wheelchair. He was beginning to think that this was going to be easy.

 _This isn't so bad. The first student who greeted me was good enough. Maybe I'll blitz through my lessons, collect my paychecks and finish the year with these kids._ He thought to himself.

Easier said than done.

The classroom was nice enough. The floor and ceiling were covered by purple carpet and the walls were painted bright orange. The walls were covered by a few cutouts of animals. On the right wall was a cupboard for snacks and a toy chest. The left wall had a bulletin board to post the works of the students, Chiron presumed. At the back were a bookshelf and an aquarium with two goldfish in it and a sink. The classroom was a nice sight, if you took away the kids terrorizing it.

There were screams everywhere. The classroom was as loud as Manhattan on a busy afternoon.

Annabeth was still standing by his side. Chiron scanned the room.

A boy with raven black hair was sticking his head into the aquarium, gurgling into the water like he was trying to talk to the fish.

A small girl with long and curly hair was shrieking in delight while being chased by a tiny potbellied pig around the classroom. Who let that in here?

A boy with curly brown hair was furiously patting down his pencil and notepad, which seemed to have caught fire. On Chiron's first day.

Two other boys with curly brown hair, presumably twins, were sneakily trying to steal from two other girls, one with thick black eyeliner and the other with choppy brown hair. It was an effortless endeavor for the twins, as the girls were busy staring dreamily at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes drawing quietly on his notebook.

One boy with ginger hair and pale skin was shaking in fear from the angry girl with brown hair yelling angrily at him, presumably trying to force him into giving her his food.

One boy in all black had his head in his lap in the far left corner of the classroom, rocking back and forth. A tanned blonde boy was poking him with the eraser end of a pencil, looking bored.

Only one student was trying to get some order in the classroom. A little girl wearing purple with long black hair in a braid was yelling at the top of her lungs at the others in the classroom. She was standing on the teacher's table.

Chiron looked back and forth between all the commotion, and groaned.

 _This is going to be a long year._

 ** _A/N: So that was the first chapter!_**

 ** _Please do review. Constructive criticism and suggestions on what you want to see help. Feel free to roast me. DO IT, YOU WON'T!_**

 ** _Peace out._**

 ** _~Your boi CeeIchor_**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: I actually thought I could do better on this chapter. ESPECIALLY with Reyna. I just do not know how to write her. Oh well.**

 **I do not own PJO or the HoO series. As much as it PAINS me.**

Chiron sat in his living room. He bought some ice cream for himself. He ate in silence, listening to the evening news, trying to forget the incidents earlier that day, on the first day of teaching kindergarten. This was one of the most stressful days of his life.

He looked down at the fee the school gave him. He would have to pay for _a broken ceiling, busted water pipes, a toy chest, and Percy's limited edition signed panda pillow pet._

As he ate ice cream and stared at what he would have to pay (which consisted mostly of Percy's panda), he recollected what he had remembered on the day.

Unfortunately, it was very much still vivid in his mind.

 _Earlier that day..._

"Uh, Teacher? We should probably get some order into this classroom before someone gets hurt." That snapped Chiron out of his shock.

"Yes, thank you, Annabeth. Children!" Chiron raised his voice, attempting to calm the students. No one seemed to notice his voice.

He felt someone poking him from the right. He turned his wheelchair to see the girl with the braided hair who was shouting from the teacher's table earlier.

"Good morning, Teacher! I'm Reyna, please call me Reyna." She smiled sweetly and turned to my left, her eyes glaring daggers. "Annabeth." She said through gritted teeth.

"Rara." Annabeth returned mockingly. Reyna was stomping forward to confront her but Chiron cleared his throat and both of them immediately turned to him, with big eyes and smiles, like nothing happened.

 _So these are the teacher's pets._

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Teacher! I know how to get them to shut up! Hold on." She ran headfirst into the pit of chaos that is the middle of the classroom. She came back with a girl thrashing in her arms.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?!" A girl with choppy hair straightened up, patted down her turquoise dress and crossed her arms at Annabeth. "I was perfectly fine watching Jason."

"That's kinda weird" Reyna spoke beside me.

"No it's not! He might get hurt."

"From... drawing weapons and lightning bolts"

"Duh" The girl with choppy hair said like it was an obvious fact.

Annabeth cut in. "Piper, we need you to tell them to be quiet."

Chiron was puzzled. "Why would she be able to do that?"

Annabeth just smiled. "She has powers."

"Ah." For a second Chiron actually thought that made sense. "Wait, what?"

Reyna giggled. "Silly mortal"

Chiron decided to ignore the ridiculous comments. "Piper... that is your name right?... do what you need to do."

Piper curtsied. She turned to the students. "Every one stop and sit down!"

Every single student, to Chiron's surprise, cooperated and did as said. The kid in all black was still rocking in his chair though. Soon the room was silent.

Except for the sound of a kid gurgling in the fish bowl. Being in the water prevented him from hearing Piper's command.

"Ahem" Chiron pointed to the boy. The kid next to him, the blonde kid with glasses, poked him in the side. This made him sit down straight in his chair.

The girl with too much makeup for their age sighed dramatically. "That's Jason, always the hero." She said dreamily. Jason continued drawing a sword.

Piper glared at Annabeth. "I could've been doing that." She half-whisper half-screamed.

"Oh, you're welcome then."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, is being pathetic a good thing?"

Piper looked offended.

Annabeth looked like she was genuinely curious as to what the answer was.

Chiron gestured for the girls to sit down. Only Piper obeyed. Reyna and Annabeth stayed at the teacher's side like bodyguards.

Chiron cleared his throat. "You too, girls."

They reluctantly sat down in the two front seats in class, but not without glaring daggers at each other first. Chiron would have to work that out.

He decided to start off chipper. "Good morning, class! My name is—"

He was interrupted by a small kid at the back raising his hand, eager to ask a question.

 _One couldn't hurt._

"Yes?"

The kid stood up and asked "Why do you get to wear a car in the classroom? I want to wear a car in the classroom."

Annabeth looked back. "Leo, that's insensitive."

The kid shrugged. The girl in front of him with long and curly hair 'whispered'.

If by whisper you mean cupping your hands on your mouth and still speaking loud enough for everyone in class to hear.

"Leo, that's a wheelchair"

"Whatever. I still want one."

He sunk back in his seat. I took that as a cue to speak again.

As I was saying, I am Mr. Chiron. I will be your teacher for, hopefully, the whole year.

The girl who was bullying the poor kid who was still shivering smirked. "That's what they all say."

Chiron tried to let that threatening comment slide. "So, today, all we're going to do are introductions. And then we can eat snacks and go home. Sound good?"

It was a plan. Not foolproof, could go wrong anytime, but a plan nonetheless.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. I'll be talking to you guys one by one, seeing as all of you are already familiar with one another. I'll be calling you over one by one to the front. Left to right, front to back. Clear?"

No one answered. The boy who stuck his head in the aquarium scratched his head.

Chiron bit back a curse. What was he doing? These were kindergarteners! He would have to work on a dumbed down version of speaking.

"I call you and you come here to front of classroom and talk to me, okay?"

A chorus of _oh_ s and _ah_ s filled the room. Someone even said "Why didn't you just say that?"

A chubby boy with a crewcut raised his hand.

"Can we play while you talk?"

The teacher sighed. "Fine, just don't make a mess."

The boy grinned. "You're the best teacher ever!"

Chiron smiled. "Well we better get to it!" He started from the front left. "You, you're first."

 **(A/N: I'm on an IPhone and I don't know how to do that grey divider line here. As a substitute, I'm just going to write DOGE, M'kay? It's better that grey lines anyway, but if anyone can tell me how to do that on mobile, I'll love you forever. Not as much as I do my dog, but I'll appreciate you nonetheless. SHOUT OUT TO MY DOG ANUBIS!)**

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"Trust me, I'm a doctor."

That was what the tanned boy said the most.

"But, I just asked about your favorite snack, that doesn't have anything to do with being a doctor."

Will kept smiling. "Yeah it does. I'm a doctor, trust me. I've had years of training. Hard long nights sleeping late in med school for 8 years. Good old days."

"Will, you're four."

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"Mr Chiron?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"Do you ever just think about death?"

"Actually I don—"

"Do you ever just feel that life is a pointless endeavor? That we'll all die forgotten by the cruel eyes of history anyway? That all of our problems and trials we face in life equate to nothing?"

Silence spread between the two, Chiron looking at Nico like a civilian looking at an atomic bomb, waiting for the inevitable death the cruel fates grant them.

Darn, this kid was rubbing off on him.

"Mr. Chiron?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"I want McDonalds."

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"So, Annabeth. What is your favorite sna—"

"Let me stop you right there, sir. I am not a child. I would be fine if you quiz me on quantum physics or ask me about my view on the Black Hole Theory, but my favorite snack? No no no, leave that to these delinquents."

"Okay! No need to get—"

"Apples."

"Excuse me?"

"I like apples as snacks."

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"—so I therefore conclude that all of my classmates are alright. Except for Annabeth. She's a stupid face."

"Reyna! You shouldn't call anyone bad names."

"I'm not, teacher. Just telling the absolute truth."

"How would you feel if someone called you that?"

She smirked. "Well, I'm very composed."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'd punch them in the face."

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"So, Drew, what do you like?"

Drew looked up from her makeup kit and raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, is that even a question? Jason, of course! Just between you and me..."

She whispered quietly. "We held hands once during recess!"

"Oh, wow. That's, uh, cute?"

"It was just for a second though. He screamed and ran away. He was definitely just playing hard to get."

 _Okay, less cute._ Chiron thought.

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"C-can I go home now?"

The poor boy was shivering.

"It'll be fine, Grover. I promise I'll keep an eye on you. She won't threaten you anymore."

Grover smiled and straightened up. "Gee, thank you, Mr. Chiron."

Grover was probably his favorite student. He was so normal. Probably the only one in this classroom. In a class full of crazy kids with powers, you need an anchor, you know? A kid with normal flaws. He reminded him of so many of his middle school students.

He was shaked out of thought by Grover eating the wheels of his wheelchair.

You know what, Annabeth might be his favorite.

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"What's your favorite snack, Piper?"

"I really like PBJ sandwiches, actually I'd love to have one right now."

Chiron didn't feel like himself. "Yes, Piper. I will make you a PBJ sandwich."

Chiron wheeled himself to the Teacher's lounge. He was in the middle of putting jelly on the other side of the toast when he snapped out of it. He got out of there not being able to look at the other teachers in the room. They wouldn't have blamed him eitherway. The previous teachers of class HB have done _way_ more than that.

As Chiron made his way back to the classroom, he suddenly remembered that he was leaving a room full of crazy four year olds with powers alone. He sped up.

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

He was more than relieved to see that nothing was wrong. Everyone was playing peacefully. He sighed and went back to interviewing.

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"I like beating people up!"

"Why?"

"My daddy says it's good!"

"Clarisse, remind me to never meet your father."

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"What do you like, Hazel?"

""Well, I like Frank!'

"Oh wow. What do you like about him?"

"He always gives me babies."

"WHAT?!"

Chiron started to hyperventilate. He was about to pull out the paper bag when Hazel clarified.

"My favorite one is Hannibal the stuffed elephant."

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"So, what's your favorite snack?"

"I like elephants"

"Oh, ok then. Wha—"

He was cut off by Frank turning into an elephant. A fully grown Indian Elephant.

"Frank!" Hazel tried to talk to Frank the Elephant. "Your mom said not to turn into an elephant in the classroom!"

Frank shrunk back down to the regular him. "Oh yah. I forgot." And then they just went back to playing like nothing happened.

Chiron sat there staring at the hole Frank had made in the ceiling.

Above them was the first grade classroom and the teacher was staring down, not really angry, just disappointed. _This again,_ she seemed to imply.

After a few apologies, a promise for coffee, and a blue cloth draped over the hole, Chiron resumed.

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"I know, sir. The Supersized McShizzleMan Badboy Supreme is a lot to take in. I'll let you drink it in." Leo stared at Hazel and Reyna wriggling is eyebrows and flexing his non existent biceps. Reyna faked a gag in response.

He turned back to Chiron. "See? All the ladies love me. Me, Jason and Percy have been called the 'Big Three' because we're the ladykillers of the classroom."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. He was used to dealing with kids with an ego. "Well of course. Percy has Annabeth and Reyna fighting over him. Jason has Piper and Drew. And you?"

Leo's hair literally started burning. "Oh, well, there's..."

The teacher pulled him closer. "There, there."

The curly-haired boy let out a sob. "I'm so alone! How did Frank get a girlfriend and not me?"

"Well, I'm sure that someday, you'll findOW!"

Chiron unconsciously ran a hand through Leo's burning hair.

"Oh, sorry teach. I guess I'm a little... hotheaded!"

DOGEDOGEDOGE

Hey, Mr. Chiron! My name is Jason Gra—"

"Okay. That's really cool Jason. Percy, you're up!"

 **(Sorry I'm so mean to Jason haha. He's my second favorite of the Argo crew. Just wanted to show how Percy always seems to 1-up him. _Plus, I don't know how to write Jason, but nobody needs to know that. *slides over 10 dollar bill*)_**

 _DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"What's your favorite snack, Percy?"

"Oh, I think it's My mom's blue cookies. They're the best! Or anything blue for that matter. Blue is my favorite color. I like it because I like the ocean. Me and my mom go to the ocean sometimes, it's really cool to surf."

Chiron blinked. This boy just went from cookies to surfing. 

"I just don't like eating fish. They talk to me." Percy shivered at the thought of eating fish. 

"I believe the expression is 'they speak to me'." When he taught middle school, Chiron often taught English. 

"No, teach. They literally talk to me. Like those." He pointed to the two goldfish in the classroom. "George and Martha want to be free."

"What?"

"THEY WANT TO BE FREE TEACH! YEARNING FOR FREEDOM!" Percy proceeded to run to the fish tank. 

_DOGEDOGEDOGE_

"What are your favorite snacks, boys?"

"Well, I really like oreos."

"I'm more of a skittles guy" Travis' twin answered confidently. 

Chiron smiled and heaved a sigh. "That was the first normal answer to any of the questions I prepared! Thank you so much!"

Connor smirked. "Yup. We better get going. Thanks for the wallet, teach." They got up and left. 

"No, thank you! I—" He realized what they had said. He checked his coat pocket to see if his wallet was there. As expected, it wasn't. 

Frankly, he didn't care. He got through the day without any sort of problem. Oh yeah, there was that giant hole in the wall but only two teachers would know about that for probably the next few days. 

And then, everything went to Tartarus. 

"I can't hold it any longer!" Hazel's face was beaded with sweat. She was concentrating. On what, Chiron didn't know. 

"No! Hazel! Don't!" Annabeth was staring wide-eyed at the girl. 

Hazel collapsed on the floor, and everything became apparent to Chiron. 

He saw the true anarchy these students have wreaked in the classroom. 

Fitting too, that the principal in his leopard-print suit would come in at this moment. "Just checking i—"

He stared wide-eyed at the destruction, and then turned to Chiron. 

"You have some explaining to do."

 **A/N: LOL CLIFFHANGER NOT EVEN FEELING A LITTLE BIT GUILTY**

 **So if you didn't catch it, Hazel was using the mist to block Chiron's view of— actually it'll all be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I'm not too happy with this one, some characters seemed OOC, but DAYUM DID I ENJOY WRITING NICO**

 **I could've finished this MUCH earlier but I was too busy catching up on MLP season 5 and 6 and reading that AMAZING fanfic crossover of PJO and the Last Airbender. Read it.**

 **And this is the section where I respond to your reviews:**

 **RoyalFox89: Thank you, first reviewer! I'm afraid they might not be as long as you or even I might like, as I'm planning to do mostly just oneshots and the occasional thing you do in actual school like show and tell or that career day thing. I am posting when I cant though, so you guys (hopefully) always have something to read.**

 **ChampionOfTheHearth: Thanks a lot! (But lowkey I'm actually praying for you to find a beta for Son of the Archers. I NEED A FOURTH CHAPTER MAN!)**

 **Hugs6: Thanks so much for reading and glad to deliver! And ace, it is Frank.**

 **dawizurd15: Thank you! I hope I keep pleasing in the next chapters.**

 **Poseidon114: I love your ideas! I am actually planning to include more and more characters! And thank you for that principal is Mr. D thing, it went over my stupid head in writing the first chap haha**

 **Broder4545: Here it is! :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! Good eye. Your hunch is correct.**

 **RainbowLilzz: Hope you like this chapter! (Even if I didn't much)**

 **flameofeternalfandom: Yes I will! Don't worry, describing them by their looks is ending in that chapter. I did it like that because it was (implied) Chiron's pov and he didn't know any of the kids. Hope that clears it up :)**

 **SnapDragon754: Wow, thanks! Will do!**

 **Batmam: Yo. YOOOO!! I can't believe this. You have no idea how terrifying it is for me, having the writer of the story that your story took inspiration from read your story! I've confused myself! This chapter is based A LOT on that chapter on your story. Hope that's alright. (On another note Nico is so John Laurens hahaha)**

 **I've probably made a death wish, responding to reviews like this. SCREW IT!**

 **Thanks to everyone who gave my story a read.**

 **Again, I accept flames in the reviews. You could even roast me for fun. Just not my dog. Anubis is very sensitive.**

 **Peace out.**

 **~Your boi Cee**


End file.
